A Forbidden Strauss Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

 **Tale 3: A Forbidden Strauss Dance**

 **Series: Fairy Tail**

 **Pairing: Mirajane x Elfman x Lisanna**

The Strauss siblings were one of the most famous and respected mages in all of Magnolia and members of the powerful and infamous Mage Guild, Fairy Tail. You had the beautiful and talented older sister, Mirajane Strauss, who was an S Class Wizard and a master of the Take Over Magic ability. The middle child and only male member, Elfman Strauss. A big man who also used Take Over Magic and always knows what is manly and what isn't. Last, but not least, the younger sibling, Lisanna Strauss. A cheerful girl who cares about her fellow guild members and another mage that uses Take Over Magic. All three were incredible mages that cared about each other, their friends and the people of Magnolia. Their white hair was so recognizable that anyone knew who they were the moment they walked the streets of Magnolia.

However, the siblings also had a secret. A secret they kept from everyone, including their fellow guild mates. A secret that would change their lives if ever revealed to anyone they cared, loved or who knew them. A secret that started right after their younger siblings death.

This story however, begins the day when the younger sibling, found out the shocking truth herself.

 **X**

Mirajane smiled as she hummed a small tune while cooking breakfast for her two adorable younger siblings. She wore her normal red dress and tied her bangs with a rubber band like usual. She tapped her black heel shoes along with her humming as she was in a very good mood. Once she finished cooking, she placed the food on the table and waited for one of her siblings to come and join her for the meal.

The first to come was her younger brother. Elfman, wearing his usual dark blue jacket, entered the dining room with a loud yawn. He was fully dressed for the day and greeted his older sister when he saw her. "Good morning, Nee-chan."

She giggled and replied back to him. "Good morning, Elfman. Food is ready." She told him and he nodded. He sat down on the chair across from her. Picking up his fork, he began eating his eggs and bacon. He had a lot more than his sisters due to his sheer size and the need for more nutrients compared to either of his sisters.

"It tastes good as always, Nee-chan." He complimented her. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Elfman." She turned her head and looked towards the hallway that lead to her younger sister's room. "Where is Lisanna?" She asked.

"I think she's in the bathroom. You know how long she takes in there." He told her as she giggled.

"Yeah, it is a bit too long." She agreed as she moved her fork in circles on her food. "However..." Elfman looked up from his food and saw the expression his older sister was giving him and his eyes widened. She propped her elbow on the table, rested her cheek on her right hand and gave him a seductive smile. "...it's not all too bad..." Elfman swallowed the food in his mouth and felt a bit nervous.

"N-Nee-chan...?" He muttered as she continued to smile at him seductively. She even ran her tongue around her lips. The way he watched her tongue lick her bottom lip caused a certain throb in his pants that he couldn't help.

"Elfman...boys aren't the only ones who get aroused early in the morning..." She told him.

"But...what if Lisanna sees..."

"Like you said...she takes a while and I know how long...so..." She pushed her chair back and slowly got under the table. Elfman gulped as he leaned back on his chair and watched his older sister reemerge from under the table, her head in between his large thighs.

"N-Nee-chan..." He stuttered as he felt his cheeks get red and his erection throb against his pants. Mirajane did not fail to notice this.

"Oh my...looks like your little friend is very excited this morning..." Mirajane teased her younger brother. She lifted her hand and slowly rubbed his erection. Elfman groaned at the feeling of his sister's hand rubbing against his crotch. He placed his hands on the side of the table and gripped them tightly.

Mirajane continued to rub his crotch, feeling the outline of his large member against her hands. She licked her lips as she pulled down the zipper of his pants. She reached in and grabbed his erection, earning a loud moan from him. "Nee-chan...ahhh..." The feeling of his sister's warm hand around his penis was incredible as she helped his cock spring free from within his pants. She gasped a little when his cock hit against her cheek. She smiled as a response.

"Well, he really is eager this morning." She said as she stroked his large penis, getting groans and moans from the larger man. "Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting any longer." She told him and he looked down in time to see Mirajane take his mushroom shaped head into her mouth. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back as his sister started to move her head down his length until she reached as far as she could. She used her tongue to lick around his shaft before moving upward.

"Wow...it feels so good..." Elfman commented. He never got tired of having his older sister's mouth wrapped around his cock. Mirajane giggled and started to slowly bob her head. Elfman grasped the side of the table tighter. He kept his eyes on his sister, watching her white colored locks move back and forth along his penis. He could never get used to the site of his sister giving him a blow job. He would always find it both hot and in his words, manly. Yes, he knew it was wrong, but he threw away such thoughts a long time ago.

Mirajane, or Mira as her friends called her, started to bob her head faster. She placed her hands on his thighs to help steady herself as she went down on his length. She let go of his penis and trailed her tongue down his shaft and then back to his tip, licking around the mushroom shaped head. She grabbed his cock with one of her hands to move it to its side and trailed her tongue down his shaft while she softly stroked her hand on the other side.

"Does it feel good, Elfman?" She asked him and he gave her a nod.

"Yes, it feels incredible..." He replied with a moan.

"I'm glad." She smiled and then enveloped his penis into her mouth again. She placed a hand on the end of his penis that she couldn't fit in her mouth and gave it small strokes to help Elfman reach his climax faster. Elfman gritted his teeth to prevent a scream coming from his mouth and possibly alerting his younger sister. He placed a hand on Mira's head and and leaned slightly forward. Mira moaned as she felt Elfman's fingers grab and grip some of her white colored hair.

She could feel his penis throb slightly which informed her that he was close to climaxing. So, she sped up. Her bobbing was faster than before and that built up the pressure in his groin quicker. "Nee-chan...I'm gonna cum..." She didn't stop at his words and continued. She felt his grip on her hair tighten as he was gonna explode at any second. Elfman made her move faster by pushing her carefully down his length. "I'm cumming..." He gritted his teeth and thrust his hips forward and pushed her head down as he released his semen into her mouth.

Mirajane closed her eyes as she felt his hot sperm enter her mouth, His penis twitched with every burst of cum he had as she gripped his pants. It was so much sperm that she couldn't hold everything in her mouth. Some of his sperm escaped her mouth and rolled down her lips. He continued releasing his semen into her mouth for a couple more seconds before his last spurt ended his orgasm. He let go of her head and laid back into his chair and started to catch his breath. Mirajane opened her eyes half way and started moving up until she disconnected her mouth from his penis. She swallowed the remaining semen in her mouth and used her forearm to wipe the small trail that escaped her mouth.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for the meal." He looked down at her when she spoke and nodded.

"Yeah..." Mirajane slowly got up, as her brother pushed his chair back to giver her some room. However, instead of going back around to her seat, she moved his dish to the side and sat down on the table, facing him. "Nee-chan?" He gave her a confused look.

"Oh...we're not done yet." She told him with a seductive smile. "I mean...I would like to get satisfied as well." She said and he watched her, with a blush on his face, as she pulled her dress back and spread her legs open. His eyes widened when he saw how wet her black colored panties were. "Come on, Elfman...please...I want to feel good too..." Elfman looked at her and nodded as he got down to his knees. He moved her panties to the side and saw how red and wet her pussy was. He placed a finger against her folds and inserted one into her. She threw her head back and moaned in delight. "That's it...ahhh...!" She screamed a bit too loudly which made Elfman a bit worried.

"Nee-chan, keep your voice down or otherwise Lisanna would hear us."

"R-Right..." She muttered, her body trembling a bit. Elfman went back to thrusting his finger inside of her. She was incredibly wet. Some of her vaginal secretion began to drip down to the table, something that he knew they would have to clean up after they were done. "Faster Elfman..." She moaned and he obliged with her request. He inserted a second finger to expand her walls and increase her pleasure. He thrusted and moved them around inside her as his fingers were getting coated by her fluids.

He then leaned forward and started licking her folds. She quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands to muffle her scream as the other helped her stay balanced behind her. Elfman gave her vagina several licks before latching and licking her vagina, tasting her. Mirajane's thighs moved closer to his head, preventing him from moving it.

"Nee-chan..." She heard him speak as he began to lick around her clitoris. Mirajane screamed into her hand again, her pleasure rising to a the next level. She closed her mouth and bit her lip as she moved her hand towards the back of his head and pushed him closer to her. She pressed her thighs tighter around his head and he continued to pleasure his older sister.

"Elfman...I'm almost there...faster..." She pleaded with him. He couldn't resist the way her voice sounded to him and did as she asked. His fingers started to thrust faster and he nibbled on her clit as she let out a scream, ignoring the warning from before. After a couple more seconds, Mirajane couldn't hold it in anymore and she came. Her fluids erupted from her vagina as her brother clamped his mouth around her and started to drink in her fluids. Her body started to spasm and she couldn't help the scream that erupted from her mouth.

Once Elfman felt her orgasm subside, he lifted his head from her crotch and wiped any fluid from around his mouth with his forearm. He looked down at his sister and saw the look of pure bliss on her beautiful face. "Nee-chan...how was it?" He asked. She smiled warmly at him.

"It was incredible..." She said and lowered her legs to the floor. She looked down and smiled seductively as his erection was wide awake again. "Oh? Looks like someone wants to go for round 2." She giggled referring to his cock. Elfman's face was flushed with embarrassment as she gently grabbed his cock with her right hand and his wrist with the other. She gently pulled him towards her as she raised her legs and spread them, giving him an opening. "Come, Elfman...put your penis inside me..." Elfman leaned his hips forward and stood in between her legs. He rubbed the tip of her penis against her opening.

He was one second away from inserting himself inside his sister when they both heard a gasp come from behind Mirajane. Elfman froze in terror as he look behind her and saw his younger sister, Lisanna, look at him with the most shocked expression he ever seen from her. Mirajane turned her head back and saw Lisanna, however she did not have the same frightful expression her brother had. In fact, she looked like she didn't care that she got caught.

"Elf-niichan...Mira-nee...what...what are you doing?" She asked, her voice stuttering, gripping the beige towel wrapped around her tightly.

When Lisanna heard her sister screamed from the bathroom, she got worried that something bad happened. So, she quickly put on a towel and ran out of the bathroom. When she arrived at the dining table, she couldn't believe her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of it at first and thought they were just in some weird position and thought nothing of it. However, when she heard her older sister speak, the thing she hoped wasn't, turned out to be exactly what she feared.

"L-Lisanna...this is..." Elfman stuttered with his words, trying to find some way to explain the position they were in without telling her the truth. No matter how hard he tried to come up with something convincing, he couldn't. It also didn't help that if he tried to pull back, he would expose his penis to her and that would instantly make them guilty.

"What does it look like we were doing, Lisanna?" Mirajane spoke as she looked at her younger sister with a calm expression. Lisanna was surprised by her calm reaction and gripped the towel around her body tighter.

"I-It looked you two...were about to...do...you know..." She blushed at the thought. She knew what sex was. She didn't have any experience since she was a virgin, but she knew what it was. She knew it was between two people who love each other. However, it was not something two siblings should be doing. It was socially wrong and really weird. Mirajane sighed as she gently pushed her brother away. She got off the table, fixed her dress and calmly walked over her younger sister. Lisanna took a step back from her when she started to walk in her direction. Her face did get red when she managed to catch a glimpse of her brother's erection, but her focus quickly turned to her older sister.

Mirajane stood in front of Lisanna and stared at her. "You know...you kind of are the reason why we started doing what you think we did." She told her with a gentle smile, but her words only confused Lisanna.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"It's true...I mean...we did start to have sex right after we thought you died." Lisanna's eyes widened and pupils dilated. She heard the one word she was afraid of hearing, hoping this was all a misunderstanding on her part.

"S-Sex...so then...you two were really...really about to have..." Mirajane smiled and gave her a nod as an answer to her question. She looked over to her brother who looked away and nodded as well. "No way...that can't be...but...but your brother and sister...you're siblings...s-s-sex isn't something you two should be doing..." Lisanna raised her voice a bit, but Mirajane stayed calm.

"Why?" She suddenly asked, surprised Lisanna.

"W-What?"

"Why can't we do it?" Mirajane asked, tilting her head slightly.

"B-Because...sex isn't something siblings should do...it's wrong and...and it should be done with the person you love and..."

"But I do love Elfman...who say's it is wrong?" Mirajane responded.

"That's not the same!" Lisanna shouted, surprising Elfman. "It's just wrong!"

"Lisanna..." Her older sister calmly spoke. Lisanna looked up and was caught by surprise when Mirajane kissed Lisanna on the lips. Lisanna's eyes widened as she felt Mira's body press against her. Mirajane placed her hands on her sister's shoulders to keep her in place. Elfman was flabbergasted by his older sister's sudden kiss. Never did he imagine he would see his older sister kiss his younger one. Granted, he never thought he would start having a sexual relationship with his sister, but this was still a surprise. However, watching both of his sister's kiss got him aroused and his erection stiffened up.

Lisanna made some noise in protest as she closed her eyes. She tried to pry herself away from the kiss, but her sister had a strong grip on her and prevented her from escaping. Mira held on to her as hard as she could while moaning against her closed lips. She pulled away and looked at her younger sister with a smile. Lisanna stared back at her with a large blush on her face and widened eyes. "Mira-nee...you...you kissed me..."

"Yeah..." She nodded. "Well...did it feel good?" She asked.

"T-That doesn't matter! You're my sister...we shouldn't have kissed!"

"But did it feel good?" She asked again and Lisanna felt confused.

"Why...why do you keep asking that...?" She asked, her voice low.

"Because...you said it was wrong...but did it feel good?" Mirajane asked her. Lisanna's eyes slightly widened again as she stared into her sister's blue eyes.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip softly before answering her question. "Y-Yeah...it did..."

Mirajane giggled and smiled. "Then why would someone stop doing something that felt good?" Lisanna didn't know how to respond to that.

"W-What...?" She asked as Mirajane smirked and leaned forward to kiss Lisanna again. The younger Strauss sibling protested again, but for some reason, this time, her body started to feel different. She started feeling a bit weak in the legs and that caused her to grab Mira's shoulders to keep her upright. Then, to her own surprise, she let out a moan. Mirajane heard this and smiled before using her tongue to run it against her lips. Lisanna not expecting the use of her tongue and she gripped her shoulder tighter in response. The feeling of her wet tongue against hers sent a shiver down her spine and she couldn't help but open her mouth, allowing Mira's tongue to enter inside. Lisanna moaned as her older sister's tongue entered and roamed around in her mouth. When their tongue's met, they started to move as one and both moaned.

Elfman was frozen in place. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his two sisters french kissing and moaning against each others lips. His cock started to throb and felt his body become extremely hot.

Mirajane pulled away as a trail of saliva was left between their lips. Lisanna's face was flushed and had an expression of pure pleasure. "See...told you it felt good." Mirajane told her with a smile.

"Mira-nee...why...?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Because it feels good." She answered simply.

"It feels...good...?" Lisanna repeated and Mira nodded her head.

"Yep. " She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. She leaned to her ear and whispered softly, "...and sex feels even better..." Lisanna felt a chill run down her spine as Mira pulled away and grabbed her hand. She turned to Elfman and motioned to him to follow her. The siblings all walked toward Lisanna's room.

Once there, Mirajane walked Lisanna to the bed and suddenly pushed her down to it. She landed with a groan and a thud as she watched her older sister crawl on top of her. "Mira-nee..."

Mirajane smiled at the expression her sister was making and let out a small giggle. "Lisanna...you remember what I said...about you kind of being the reason why Elfman and I started having this kind of relationship?" Lisanna wasn't sure where she was going with this, but gave her a nod. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...however, it is still true that it began after we thought you died." She told her as she interlaced her fingers with her sisters, who had her hands up above her head. "You see...what happened that day..."

 **X**

A younger Mirajane sat on her bed, her legs up and pressed against her chest and arms wrapped around them, as she cried. She had been crying for over a week now. She was still in disbelief and saddened over her sister's death. She felt so stupid. She blamed herself for her death. She knew she shouldn't have brought her and her brother along on her quest. It was her fault that she no longer had a sister and it hurt her in more ways than one.

She sobbed into her thighs as the pitter patter sound of the rain hit against the window beside her bed. She jumped a little when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked without turning her head.

"Nee-chan...it's me..." She heard her brother from the other side of the door. She raised her head and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"C-Come in..." She said weakly as the door opened and she her brother walked in.

"Nee-chan...I...I want to talk..." He said and Mirajane frowned softly at him. Now that she thought about it, neither of them have discussed about what really happened that day. Neither of them wanted to as it hurt to just think about it, but she knew they would eventually have to. She looked at him and nodded her head as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. "Nee-chan...I...I..."

Mirajane saw how much he was struggling to speak and it made her frown. "Elfman...it's okay...I know it hurts, but we should talk about it...we need to..." She told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

The two then began to talk about what happened. It was painful for either of them, but they went through with talking about the painful memory. When the stopped, they looked at each and gave each other small smiles before Mirajane got on her knees and pulled Elfman's head into a hug. Elfman let her, but after a couple a seconds he realized that she had pressed his face right in between her breasts. He felt himself blush.

"Elfman?" She asked when she heard him mutter something and pulled him away and saw his flustered face. She looked at him and suddenly, a feeling she never felt before suddenly coursed through her body. The sadness, the guilt and the sound of rain, all of that was creating a confused but mixed feeling inside of her. It left her...wanting. Then without thinking, she leaned down and kissed her brother.

Elfman's eyes widened at what her sister just did. He was too stunned to move from his spot, allowing his sister to kiss him on the lips without any protest. When Mirajane pulled back, she looked at her brother with an expression that was suddenly filled with lust. "M-Mira-nee...why..." He asked, but he was captivated by the look on her face.

"Elfman...I don't know...I don't know...but...I want more...I want..more..." She leaned back down and kissed him again. She pressed herself closer to him as she moaned against his lips. Elfman was still in a state of shock. He was clueless on what he should do. When he felt her tongue moved around his lips and asking for entrance, he simply just followed what his body wanted and he opened his mouth. She moaned when he did and she ran her tongue all over the inside of his mouth. She attacked his tongue and he moaned for the first time during their kiss.

The two siblings gave in to the kiss and made out on Mira's bed, their tongues moving with a passion they didn't think they had. Elfman quickly got on the bed, wrapping his arms around his sister and gently laid her down on the bed. They continued to kiss as Mirajane moved her hands all over his body, kissing him more passionately. She rubbed her legs against him as she started feeling incredibly hot under him.

"Elfman...it feels...hot..." She whispered to him as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah..."

Mirajane propped herself up and started removing her brother's clothes while he helped with hers. Clothes flew towards the ground as the two siblings were now naked on the bed, looking at one another with passion and lust. They kissed each other again as Mirajane's hand roamed down his muscled chest and then grabbed a hold of his stiff erection. He pulled away from the kiss to groan when her warm hand touched his penis. She slowly stroked his length with her hand. She never saw or felt a penis before, but she was fascinated by the shape, the size and feel of it. It made her more aroused and felt her own private area get excited and wet.

Mirajane looked up at her brother and saw he had his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on the intense feeling he was experiencing from her hand job. Smiling at him, she pulled him down to rest his head on her soft mounds as she continued to stroke him. Elfman opened his eyes a bit and stared at the pink nipple that was begging him to suck on. He lifted his head and put his mouth over her breasts and began to suck on it, earning a moan from his sister. She placed her free hand behind his head and grasped his white hair, urging him to continue.

"Ahhh...Elfman...keep doing that...ahhh..." Elfman continued to do so as he flicked his tongue against her nipple while sucking on it. He groaned when she stroked his shaft faster. The siblings pleasured one another, not caring one bit that this was something neither of them should be doing to the other.

Elfman pulled away and groaned as her strokes were building a certain pressure within him. Mirajane saw this and stopped her strokes. "N-Nee-chan...?" He looked at her, wondering why she stopped. She smiled and pushed him slightly up to get a view of his penis. He looked down at her hand and felt it tug his erection towards her wet opening. He realize what she wanted and without giving it a single thought, he started pushing his way inside her. Mirajane threw her head back as she felt her brother enter inside her. He continued moving until he stopped at a barrier and he turned his head to his sister.

"It's okay...go..." She told him and he didn't wait another second before pushing through. Mirajane bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop a scream from coming out of her mouth. The pain was as bad as she heard it was and she could feel blood running down her opening and onto the bed.

Elfman didn't move. He couldn't move at all due to being consumed by the pleasure of being inside his sister. He never felt anything like this before. It was warm, it was wet and it was tight. A combination of all this made him want to savor every minute of it. He opened his eyes to see if his sister was enjoying it as much as he was, but his eyes widened when he saw that she was making pained facial expression.

"Nee-chan...are you in pain? Did I hurt you?" He panicked as he didn't want to cause her any more pain. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and smiled.

"It's okay...it always hurts for a girl when it's her first time." She explained to him. "Don't worry...the pain is almost gone..." She told him. Giving her a nod, he waited patiently until he was given her permission to do anything. When Mirajane felt the pain completely leave her, she looked at him, smiled and nodded. "...okay...I'm ready...go for it..." He nodded and started moving.

He pulled back slowly and then went back inside her in one fluid motion. He placed his hands on either side of her to steady himself and then he thrust once more. Mirajane moaned every time he would go back inside her, hitting her cervix with the tip of his cock. Elfman closed his eyes as he concentrated on his movements, making sure he didn't push too hard and cause her pain. "Ahhh...Nee-chan...you feel so tight..." He commented.

"Faster Elfman...go faster..." She pleaded and he responded by doing so. He gripped the bed sheets tighter and groaned at how great it was being inside her. Mirajane gripped his shoulders as she let her brother completely taker her over, completely losing to the ecstasy of their love making. "Faster..." She again asked wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down to her. Elfman continued to thrust while he gave her a small kiss on her neck. She felt chill go down her spine with the contact of his lips on her skin. She roamed her hands all across his sturdy back and brushed her thighs closer to him.

"Nee-chan...I...I think I'm gonna cum soon..." He warned her as she turned her head. She pushed him softly up.

"Not inside...cum anywhere but inside..." She told him and he nodded. He quickly started to thrust faster. He observed her below him, looking down to see her breasts bounce along with his thrusts. His thrusts started to become a bit erratic and hard. That was enough for Mirajane to reach her own orgasm. "I'm cumming!" She shouted as her walls clamped around his penis. Elfman groaned at the reaction and quickly pulled away as he grabbed his cock, gave a it a few strokes before releasing as well. He let out a scream of his own as he ejaculated onto his sister's body. His white semen shot all over her abdomen and breasts, with one spurt managing to land on her cheek.

"Ah...that was...amazing..." Elfman commented as his cock went limp and he fell onto his butt. He looked over his sister and saw all the cum he sprayed on her and felt a bit flustered and embarrassed. "Nee-chan...I'm sorry I..."

Mirajane, who was trying to catch her breath, heard him and propped herself up on her elbows to see for herself the semen on her body. She took one of her hands and ran a finger on his sperm and then licked them off her fingers. This was her first time tasting semen and she found it to be a bit bitter and salty, but not too terrible. She looked over at her brother and smiled at him. "It's okay Elfman...everything felt incredible...you were really manly..."

"M-Manly...yeah...I was manly wasn't I..." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at her again and smiled, but his brain then suddenly reminded him of what he had done. He gave a look of horror as he realized he just committed incest with his own sister. "Oh no...I...I had sex with you...I...this is wrong...this isn't manly..."

Mirajane sat up as she looked at her brother and understood his reaction. They did just commit incest. Something that shouldn't be done between brother and sister. However, she did not regret it. It was incredible. It was done in the heat of the moment and she loved it. She needed this. She needed this to help through her sadness and misery. It wasn't the ideal situation, but she needed it. Smiling, she crawled over to him, grabbed his chin and turned him to give him a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Elfman...I know what we did...I know why you are worried...but thank you...I really needed this...and besides it felt good, didn't it?" She asked him and he took a while, but nodded his head. "Then, there is nothing wrong it, is there?"

 **X**

Lisanna stared up at her sister in shock as she finished telling the story of their first time. She was truly speechless. The story of their first encounter of the forbidden practice was because they saddened by her death and needed comfort in each other. That in itself, made her feel somewhat dirty...somewhat responsible.

"So...after that night, Elfman and I started having sex every so often." She told her and Lisanna gasped. "We didn't do it all the time, but when we did, we never felt guilty, never felt dirty about it...because it just felt so good. That was enough to erase those thoughts, those feelings from us." She leaned down pressing her breasts against hers. "So...there is nothing wrong with it...we love each other and that's enough...right, Lisanna?" She asked and then kissed her younger sister again. Lisanna's squeal got muffled by her mouth and Mirajane inserted her tongue forcefully into her mouth.

The younger Strauss sibling couldn't stop her. The kiss was making her body feel different and weird. When her older sister pulled away, she gave her sister a seductive smile. She let go of her hands and leaned up before straddling her waist. Then, in one swift motion, she Mira grabbed the towel and removed it from her body, revealing her stark naked body for both of her siblings to admire. "Mira-nee! What are you-"

"Shh..." She placed a finger on her lips. "Do you trust me, Lisanna?"

Looking up at her sister, she felt a complex mix of emotions. She found this to be wrong. To be looked by her brother and sister like this felt wrong and shameful. To have her naked body be seen by them made her both embarrassed and dirty. She hated the way they looked at her. However, she did trust her sister, that's something she would never stop doing. It was just this whole situation felt wrong.

"I do...I do trust you Mira-nee...but I can't just accept this...its wrong and..."

"Lisanna..." She stopped talking when her sister called her name. She looked up and saw Mira give her a genuine smile, one that made her heart race a bit faster. "...I will never want you to do something that you feel is uncomfortable or bad...but...I want you to feel good too...I want you to feel the same way your brother and I do...so let us help you feel good...if at any point you don't want us to continue...then let us know...but we want you to feel something you never felt before...something that can only happen between us. So...what do you say?" She asked sincerely as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lisanna stared at her sister and her request. She was hesitant. She still had doubts about this. However, she did trust her sister and if she truly said that she would feel good and something she never felt before, then she should believe her. With a quivering lip, she responded, "O-Okay..." Mirajane smiled at her sister as she saw her cheeks turn red.

"Thank you, Lisanna...we promise you won't regret it." With that she leaned down and kissed her younger sister again. They both moaned as they made out on the bed.

Elfman was silent for the entire conversation as he wanted to let his older sister handle the situation. He did not expect the result to turn out this way. He wasn't complaining, but never in a million years did he think he would see both of his sisters make out on the bed. When Mirajane took off the towel, he became flustered as he saw his younger sister's nude form for the first time. Her smooth skin, pink nipples and her virgin opening was bare for him to see and it only made his erection throb in excitement.

When they stopped kissing, Mirajane turned her head to him and motioned him to join the fun. He gulped and walked forward. Mira smiled and got off of her sister to let her brother get a good view of his younger sister's proportions. She had fairly large breasts, but they were not as big as her older sisters. Her legs weren't as thick as her sisters but that was not a problem whatsoever. Her skin looked really smooth and creamy. He wanted to taste her. To feel her against his hands.

"Elf-niichan..." He heard her call for him with a weak voice. He felt himself blush at the expression she was making and wanted to jump on her and take her right away. He did hold back on his urge to do so.

"What's wrong, Elfman? Can't you see she wants you?" Mirajane teased as she helped spread her younger sister's legs to give him a clear view of her womanhood.

"Wha...Mira-nee..." She tried to protest, but it came out very weakly. Elfman couldn't hold his urge any longer. The thought of being able to orally pleasure his younger sister was enough for him to get on his knees, grab his sister's waist and pull her towards him. He latched his mouth over her mildly wet vagina. Lisanna screamed as she was suddenly overcome with a feeling she never had before. She could feel her brother making a sucking motion on her pussy/ It sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel hot.

"So eager..." Mirajane teased as she watched her brother perform cunnilingus on Lisanna. Lisanna grabbed his head with her hands, trying to push him away, but she felt so weak that she barely did anything and just held on to his hair. He began to use his tongue, licking her folds and inserting it inside. Lisanna screamed at the feeling of his wet and warm tongue inside her. It made her feel good, no incredible. This was surprising to her as moments ago, she didn't want any of this to happen.

Mirajane smiled at her younger siblings as they were giving in to their temptations. However, she didn't want to be left out so she crawled over to Lisanna and cupped one of her breasts. "Ahhhh...wait, Mira-nee!" She screamed as she moved her breast around in circles, giving them a squeeze here and there. Lisanna couldn't help the screams of pleasure that came out of her, self claimed, dirty mouth.

"Does it feel good, Lisanna?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied weakly before screaming again.

"See...I told you..." She smiled and then latched her mouth over her breast while reaching over to the other, cupping it in her hand. She started sucking on her nipple while Elfman continued to lick her folds. The combination of both was getting too much for Lisanna as her orgasm was approaching rather quickly.

"Ah! I'm gonna...cum..." She said in between screams. Neither of the other Strauss siblings stopped and Lisanna could do nothing but submit to her release. She let out a loud scream as she came and her fluids flooded Elfman's mouth. He took all of her vaginal secretion as her body started to spasm during her first orgasm. When she finally came down from her high, she dropped her legs and felt them at times twitch.

Mirajane let go of her breast with a pop and smiled at her younger sister. Elfman raised his head from her groin and wiped away some of the extra fluid around his mouth. "So, how did it feel?" Mirajane asked her as Lisanna panted and looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"That...felt amazing...how...why..." She replied, wondering how it felt as good as it did. Mirajane giggled at her response.

"I told you...you would feel something you never felt before...and it would feel amazing...I would never lie to you about that." She told her.

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded in agreement.

"Now then...ready for the next part?" Lisanna lifted an eyebrow.

"N-Next part...?" Mira nodded and looked over to Elfman.

"It seems Elfman's penis is aching and wants to have it's release." Elfman rubbed the back of his head and turned away in embarrassment, his face red.

Lisanna lifted her head to see what she was talking about and her eyes widened. Her cheeks got extremely red as she saw, for the first time, a man's penis. The only thing that made it more weird for her was that it belonged to her brother. "T-T-That's a...p-p-penis..." She stuttered trying to avoid looking at it, but she failed to do so. She took in the size of it, the shape and the small throbbing movements it made. It left her in awe.

"Yes...doesn't it look lovely..." She said and helped Lisanna sit up, her breasts giving a small bounce from the motion. "Elfman...come closer." He did as he was asked and got closer so that his erection was just a few inches from Lisanna's face. Her eyes widened and cheek got more red as the closer look made her feel extremely hot and a bit dizzy. Mirajane giggled and got off the bed to help remove Elfman's clothing until he was butt naked, all while planting small kisses on her brother's body. He groaned every time he felt her lips make contact with his skin and it also made his penis to twitch with excitement.

"W-Wow..." Lisanna could only mutter. Once his clothes were off, Mirajane took off her dress as well, followed by her lingerie, tossing them on the floor behind her. With all three of the siblings fully exposed to one another, the group felt a little less uncomfortable around each other, specifically Lisanna.

"You see this, Lisanna..." Mirajane spoke as she grabbed Elfman's cock and slowly stroked him. "This is how you can please Elfman. You want to repay him for pleasuring you, don't you?" Lisanna looked at her before going back to the penis and nodded slowly. "Then...put your hand around it like this." She told her. Lisanna gulped and raised her hand to reach out for his penis. She hesitated a bit, but eventually wrapped her right hand around his shaft. Elfman couldn't help the groan that came out of his mouth as his younger sister's warm hand touched his shaft.

Lisanna widened her eyes when she touched her very first penis. It was surprisingly soft, but hard at the same time. It felt very warm and smooth. It was clearly very different to the descriptions she saw in some of the books she read from the Fairy Tail Guild's library. The most interesting part of the penis that awed her was the mushroom shaped tip. Curious on how that felt against her hand, she moved her hand up and felt his tip, which made him groan in delight. "W-Wow...it feels so soft...and squishy..." She commented as Mirajane giggled at her analysis.

"Yeah...it is a bit interesting...do you know what you have to do?" She asked her younger sister.

"Um...I think so..." She responded and moved her hand down his shaft and then back up. The groan that came from Elfman's mouth told her that she did the right thing. She looked up and saw that he had his head tilted back and eyes closed with his mouth slightly opened. She decided to move her hand again and he groaned once more.

"That's right...keep doing that..." Mirajane told her. She nodded and began moving her hand up and down his length.

"Ah...Lisanna...you hand feels amazing..." Elfman complimented her as she smiled and thanked him, continuing her strokes. She continued her modest paced strokes, quite enjoying seeing her older brother react like this. This might stature of a man was basically in the palm of her hand and it felt exhilarating.

"That's good, Lisanna..." Mirajane got on the bed and crawled to her. "You should get on you hands and knees..." Lisanna wasn't sure why her sister asked her that, but she didn't question it and trusted her. So she turned her body until her knees and one of her hands was on the bed and the other continued to stroke her brother's member. When she was in the right position, she leaned toward her ear and whispered something to her that caused her to blush red again and looked at the penis with nervousness and fascination.

"Really? W-Why do I got to..." She turned to her sister.

"Trust me, it's much better than it sounds..." Mirajane answered as Lisanna felt nervous and turned back to the penis she was giving a hand job to.

"O-Okay..." She complied and Mira watched with a smile as her younger sister let go of Elfman's penis and then suddenly put the penis into her mouth. Elfman let out a loud groan at the new warmth that enveloped his penis. Lisanna struggled a bit. He felt big and she was surprised that she was bale to fit it in her mouth. Her eyebrow twitched a little from the discomfort. She moved her tongue against his penis and got her first taste of a man's member.

It did not taste as horrible as she thought it did and that surprised her. The size might have been the only problem. Thinking back to what her sister told her, she started to move her head back until the tip remained and then moved her head forward before continuing doing the same thing over and over. Elfman groaned as he was getting his second blow job of the day, this time from the younger of his two sisters.

Mirajane was ecstatic to see Lisanna giving her brother a blow job. She could see that she was struggling with his size, but knew that wouldn't stop her tough sister. Lisanna's body move back and forth and her breasts followed her movemetns, swaying back and forth. Licking her lips seductively, Mirajane got on her knees and then suddenly ran her fingers down Lisanna's spine. This sent and incredible chill down her spine to which she wanted to let out a scream, but was stopped by Mira when she held her in place with her strong grip.

"Don't stop...Elfman doesn't like it that much when you stop midway." She told her sister. Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows at this, but did as she was told and started bobbing again. Smiling at her sister's cooperativeness, Mirajane went back to moving her hands across her body, making her moan. Mira giggled and used one hand to go under her and grab a breast, giving it a squeeze. She heard Lisanna's muffled moan and continued to massage her breast.

Lisanna felt pleasure again envelop her body. It was a combination from the actions of her sister and the blow job she was giving her brother that resulted in such pleasure. Her strong brother, who was now in her hand. She kind of liked it.

"Faster Lisanna..." Elfman moaned as he placed a hand on her head. She was at first surprised by his assertiveness, but quickly got use to the new situation. Mirajane giggled again as she moved her free hand down to her womanhood. Lisanna's eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream as she felt Mirajane's fingers rub her wet vagina. She wanted to pull away to protest, but Elfman wasn't letting her back away. He put the other hand on her head and got her back to her regular tempo on his cock.

Lisanna knew she wouldn't be able to move from her position until he got his release so she just continued bobbing, shuddering at times when her sister inserted her fingers inside her walls. The trio stayed like so for a while, Elfman helping Lisanna bob her head and Mirajane pleasuring Lisanna with her breast massage and fingers thrusting inside her vagina.

"It feels good, doesn't it Lisanna?" Mirajane asked her, but wasn't expecting an answer as she saw her sister with her eyes closed. She could tell she was concentrating on the blow job and it made her happy to see her younger sister so enthusiastic about giving her brother head.

"Ah...I'm gonna cum..." Elfman told them both, but nothing changed as the trio continued the same movements. "Ah...I'm...I'm cumming!" He yelled as he gave one last thrust towards his sister's mouth and climaxed. Lisanna's eyes widened as she felt something hot, sticky and salty enter her mouth. She couldn't keep up with the amount that was coming out so she groaned and tried to pull away Mirajane helped her as she removed Elfman's hands from her head and pulled her away from his ejaculating member.

"Ah!" Lisanna screamed as she felt her brother's hot essence land on her cheeks, mouth and chest. She quickly drank the bitter fluids as Elfman's penis stopped shooting his seed. Lisanna coughed a little as her older sister rubbed her back to help her.

"Sorry about that, Lisanna...are you okay?" When Elfman heard her question, he panicked a little and sadly looked at his sister, hoping he didn't do anything that was too much for her.

When Lisanna settled down, she looked up at Elfman and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Elf-niichan...I was just surprised that's all..." Elfman sighed in relief.

"That's good. Here, let me help you clean up." Lisanna turned her head and felt her sister's tongue run up her cheeks, face and chest, removing any trace of her brother's semen from her body. "There we go." She smiled at her work. "So, how was it? Your first taste?"

"Um...It...It wasn't bad...I kind of enjoyed it...I mean the ending seemed a bit too much, but I think it would just require some getting used to." Mirajane nodded in understanding.

"Right..." She patted her head, making Lisanna slightly blush. "Well then...time for the last part." Mirajane told her.

"Last...part...?" She asked and realized what she was referring to. "I...umm...I..." She was blushing heavily at the thought of doing sex.

"If you don't want to, then we can stop...but I want to let you know that the best feeling of them all is during that last part." Lisanna looked at her and started to think about it.

"Well...we came this far...might as well go all the way..." She made her decision and Mirajane couldn't be any happier.

"You hear that, Elfman?" She turned to her brother, only to see that his penis was erect again, The idea of having sex with his younger sister made his penis jump up with excitement. "Oh my...seems like hes ready..." She turned to her sister, who was blushing and feeling nervous at the penis that would being going inside her. She was going to lose her virginity and it was her brother who was going to have the honor of doing so. She felt a little excited. "Are you?" She asked. She stared at his penis and slowly nodded. Smiling warmly at her sister, she help lay her down on her back. Lisanna clutched the sheet below her with one hand and grabbed her sister's hand with the other. She spread her legs, revealing her opening to Elfman and he got onto the bed and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready, Lisanna?" He asked her, rubbing his tip against her entrance. Lisanna gulped and nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah...please Elf-niichan..." No matter how manly he thought he was, there was no way he could say no to his adorable younger sister. He grabbed his cock and started inserting himself inside his younger sister. Lisanna closed her eyes and gripped the sheet and Mira's hand tightly. Her walls started expanding to welcome the big intruder.

"Remember Elfman, it's her first time so try to go in carefully." Mirajane made sure to remind him as he nodded.

"Right..." He groaned and pushed in deeper. Lisanna moaned as his shaft was completely entering inside her. He continued until he stopped at a wall and looked at his younger sister. "Lisanna...this might hurt for a bit, but it will get better very soon, okay?"

"O-Okay...Elf-niichan...I trust you..." He smiled warmly at his sister and pushed through the barrier. The pain was more than she bargained for as she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but Mirajane quickly kissed her to muffle the scream and try to help her relax. Elfman groaned as he felt her virgin walls clamp around his penis. She was much tighter than Mirajane when he took her first time and it felt heavenly. However, it didn't matter to him unless his sister felt the same way.

Blood dripped from her vagina as proof of the loss of her virginity, staining the bed. Mirajane continued to kiss her sister to help her settle down and soothe her pain. She let out some minor screams and several tears rolled down her cheeks. The trio stayed still and waited until Lisanna gave her say so. When Mirajane heard her screams lessen in frequency, she pulled away and looked down at her in worry.

"Does it feel better now?" She asked and Lisanna whimpered a little bit before nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah...its gone." Mirajane smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "That's good. Elfman is now gonna move, but he'll make sure to start off slow...but don't worry, you'll soon feel the wonderful pleasures of sex...something unlike anything you ever felt before. Hang in there." Lisanna nodded and turned to look up at her brother.

"Go ahead, Elf-niichan...I'm ready...:" He smiled at her and nodded. Closing his eyes, he slowly pulled away and then went back in, a smack of the flesh resonating in the room. Lisanna felt a little pain, but nothing she couldn't handle and moaned in response. He pulled back and pushed in again and did so several more times. His penis inside her felt incredible. His size felt a little too big, but her secretion was making her walls adjust to the intruder. When he felt it was time to speed up, he did so and Lisanna tilted her head back against the pillow.

"Ah...that...that feels amazing..." Lisanna moaned as Mirajane smiled.

"Told you..." She replied as she watched her body move in the same movement as Elfman's thrusts. Lisanna still kept a hold of her sister's hand as Elfman started a modest speed with his thrusts. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him with his thrusts to get deeper inside of her. Her breasts bounced with every move as Mirajane decided to join in on the fun and squeezed one of her melons and then placed her mouth over it. Lisanna's scream was filled with delight and pleasure as he hit her cervix with every thrust inside. Elfman looked down at her body and noticed her unoccupied breast. He licked his lips and leaned forward and opened his mouth to put her nipple into her mouth.

Lisanna screamed in pure ecstasy as everything being done to her sent electricity though her body. It felt like she was floating in the clouds of pleasure as she was getting penetrated and breasts devoured by her older siblings. "Oh my...I...this feels so incredible...you were right, Mira-nee! You were right!" She screamed in delight. Mirajane smiled as she removed her mouth from her breast with a pop.

"Isn't it? I feel the same way." She french kissed her as Elfman let go of her breast and concentrated on his thrusts.

They switched position as Elfman was now laying on the bed with Mirajane helping Lisanna go down on his erection and straddle her brother. Lisanna moaned as she went down on him, his penis completely filling her up. She then did what her sister instructed and began to bounce on her brother's cock. It was slow at first, but once she got used to it, she started to ride him really quickly. When Elfman felt she got a good pace going, he started to match her movements with small thrusts. Lisanna squealed at first and then moaned at the next level of pleasure.

Mirajane got behind her sister and moved her arms towards the front of her body. She cupped her breast in her hands and moved them around in small circular motions. "Ahhh! Elf-niichan! Mira-nee! This feels so good. Why...why didn't we do this before?" Mirajane giggled as she sucked on her neck.

"I don't know...but we can always do it from now on whenever we want." She told her, glad that her sister had a complete turn around. The three of them were now joined together, giving in to their desires and lust. Mirajane moved one hand from her breasts and roamed it down her stomach and started to rub against her clitoris.

"Ah! Keep doing that!" She told her sister and she was more than happy to oblige. Elfman smiled at the sight of his sisters bonding through the act of intercourse they were doing. He reached forward and grabbed her breasts, massaging them like Mirajane was doing. Mira's other hand roamed her body, feeling her smooth skin and pleasuring her younger sister through her touch. "Ah...I'm close..."

She suddenly shouted as Elfman also felt his release coming. "Me too..." He told her. "...make sure you get off before I cum..." He told her as Lisanna nodded her head and bounced faster on his cock.

Mirajane, however, had a mischievous smile on her face, which went unnoticed by her two siblings. They both had their eyes closed as they were slowly giving in to their releases.

"Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Elf-niichan!" She shouted loudly.

"Me too! Get off, quick!" He told her.

"Okay!" Lisanna responded and tried to get off, but suddenly felt a strong force on her shoulders and saw that Mirajane was preventing her from getting off. "M-Mira-nee...what are you...ahhhhhhh!" She couldn't finish her question as she couldn't hold on to her climax and released her orgasm while having her brother's cock still inside her.

"Ah! No..wait...you have to...damn it!" Elfman shouted as he lost control and shot his seed up to his younger sister's womb. Lisanna screamed in pure bliss as she felt her brother's hot potent seed fill her waiting womb completely. Mirajane kept her mischievous smile as she watched her two siblings ride their orgasms. She felt Elfman's hips jerk upward with every burst of his semen until he stopped with small minor thrusts. Lisanna came down from her high and Mirajane helped lower her down onto the bed. Elfman's cock came out of her as a trail of semen leaked out of her opening.

Lisanna tried to catch her breath from experiencing the pleasure of her lifetime. Her mind couldn't process what just happened as it was mixed with so many different emotions. The sex felt incredible and she loved every minute of it. It was as her sister told her. It was a feeling she never would ever forget and one that she wouldn't feel with anyone else but with her siblings.

Elfman was catching his breath as well, but unlike his sister, who's head was clouded with pleasure, he understood what happened and he felt panic rise within him with every breath. He sat up and looked at his younger sister and saw his semen come out of her opening. His eyes widened in horror at what just occurred. He placed his hands on his head and started to panic.

"Elfman..." He looked up at his older sister and felt his lips quiver.

"Nee-chan...I...I did something bad...I told her to get off, but she didn't and I couldn't stop..." he tried to explain, but he was having a hard time doing so. "W-What do we do...?"

"Elfman..." She called his name again and he looked at her. He then saw her pout, very cutely. "How could cum inside her when you never did it to me?" Elfman blinked in confusion.

"H-Huh? W-What are you saying...?" She smiled and quickly crawled toward her sister and was now above her. She stuck her ass out and teased her brother with it. She moved a hand to vagina and spread her vagina to invite him towards her.

"Come on, Elfman...I've been waiting for so long...please..." The adorable, cute and seductive face she made gave his penis another life. He still didn't understand why she didn't react a bit more concerned that he came inside Lisanna, but her voice and the way she was tempting him to plow his penis into her retracted his thoughts to the back of his head. He went to her, rubbed his tip against her entrance and then inserted his length all the way inside her. Mirajane mouth opened as she moaned in pure bliss at finally having his cock inside her. "Finally...ahhhh..." Elfman started moving his pelvis as he began his thrusts faster than when he started with Lisanna.

"Wow...Nee-chan...you feel so tight...tighter than usual..." He responded, groaning at her tightness.

"I just wanted this so much...ahhh...having all three of us together like this...got me so aroused..." She screamed.

"Then...you planned this?" Elfman asked with slightly widened eyes.

She giggled. "Who knows...?"

Lisanna, who was still trying to come down from her own orgasm, looked up at her sister with narrowed eyes and saw joyous expression. She was amazed at how happy she looked with her brother's penis going in and out of her. If today didn't happen and she witnessed the two of them have sex, then she would have tried to stop them. Now, after experiencing first hand the pleasure of incest and sex, she understood the expression she was making. She felt her sister's breasts pressed against her own and with every thrust her brother did, their mounds moved in unison. Lisanna let out a small moan, feeling her sister's nipples rub against hers.

"Mira-nee..." The older sister looked down at the younger one.

"Lisanna..." They both moved towards one another and kissed each other. Elfman's erection throbbed in excitement at the sight of both his beautiful sisters making out with one another. This sight of his sister's making out made him pound his pelvis faster inside of her. The sounds of their flesh smacking one another reverberated throughout the room.

Mirajane broke the kiss at the sudden increase in speed and a strong twitch inside her made her scream loudly as a reaction. Her insides felt hot and her climax was slowly coming to her. She then suddenly rose up, pressing her back against her brother, hooked an arm behind her and around his neck and tilted her head back against his shoulder. "Mira-nee..."

"Faster, Elfman...faster!" She pleaded loudly. He answered her plea and put his left hand on her waist to thrust harder into her and the other grabbed her breasts, giving it strong squeezes and large circular movements. "Ahhh...that's it...ahhh..." She moaned feeling her cervix get pounded hard inside her. Lisanna watched them with awe as her free breast was bouncing with every thrust and she want to suck on them like her sister did with hers. Lifting herself up, she placed her mouth over her free breasts and sucked on her nipple. "Ahhhh! Lisanna! Yes, keep doing that!"

It was a sight to behold. All three Strauss siblings, coming together in a passion of love and intercourse. A sight that was forbidden by society and viewed as gross, wrong or horror, but to those three, at this moment, it was nothing but beautiful, passionate and filled with the love they had for each other.

"Mira-nee...I'm going to cum!" Elfman told her as she gripped his hair tightly.

"Inside...please...Elfman..." She begged him, which surprised her brother.

"But..."

"It's okay...just do it...please..." Her pleading voice made him not want to disobey her wishes. So, he began to thrust faster and they became erratic with no rhythm behind them. "Yes! Ahhh, do it! I'm cumming!" She screamed. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other and glistened in the light as the orgasm that they were holding in was about to explode like an active volcano.

"Mira-nee! I'm...I'm cumming!" He gave one last, strong thrust straight to her cervix as he released his potent seed inside of her.

"Elfman!" She screamed along with him as she came as well, her walls squeezing Elfman's cock of all of his fluids. Bursts of his semen entered her womb, filling her up completely as some excess dripped from her vagina down onto Lisanna's thighs. Lisanna saw this and used her fingers to scoop some up and licked it off her fingers. She recognized the taste from earlier. The salty and sticky, white texture was starting to become addicting for her.

Elfman's thrusts were hard and erratic as he emptied himself into her. The last spurt made him groan in relief. Once Mirajane felt the last of his warm seed ejaculate into her, she let go of his head and collapsed down to her sister. Lisanna caught her and smiled.

"Mira-nee...did it feel good?" Her older sister smiled.

"Yeah...it felt good."

 **X**

It was about two weeks since the Strauss trio engaged in their incestual threesome. They did have sex on occasion, but their duties to their guild made them busy and didn't give them time to indulge in their passion.

However, a day came, when both sisters had something to tell their brother, something that would change their entire family.

"Y-You're kidding..." Elfman stuttered, looking at both his sisters in shock.

"I'm afraid not, Elf-niichan...we're..." Lisanna bit her lip and closed her eyes, afraid to say it again.

"We're pregnant, Elfman...and you are most definitely the father." She finished with a calm expression on her face. She rested her hands on her lap, but moved one to her stomach area when she uttered the 'pregnant' word. Elfman's mind went down in a spiral at the news. They were both now carrying his children, something that he knew shouldn't ever happen. He was horrified, scared and confused on what they should do.

"What have I done...I...got both of you pregnant...my sisters...this isn't manly...I am a terrible person..." He spouted over and over again as he grabbed his head, hoping this was all a bad dream.

"Elfman...it is not your fault...actually...it was mine..." Mirajane confessed as they looked at her. "I was the one who prevented Lisanna from getting off of you. I was the one who told you to cum inside me...please don't blame yourself...blame me..." Both looked at her with widened eyes.

"Mira-nee...I...I knew you held me down, but why..." Lisanna asked.

"I...I wasn't thinking properly and...I thought it wouldn't happen if we do it one time, but...I guess I was wrong...I am truly sorry...as your older sister I should have..."

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna looked sadly at her sister, who looked like she was ready to cry.

"Nee-chan...it's not entirely your fault...I mean...I was the one who got both of you pregnant...it didn't matter if you had a hand in it, I still did it...I should have done something to stop it...I mean I am stronger physically than you two so I should have pushed you off my self." Elfman told her with a frown.

"He's right Mira-nee...it's all of our faults...we all had a hand in this...we had sex...we had incest and we were not responsible about it. We all could have prevented it, but we were all lost in the lust and passion that we didn't think. I mean, I could have stopped Elf-niichan from cumming inside of you and if I wasn't so consumed by the pleasure, I could have gotten myself off, even if you did prevent me from doing so...so...it's our fault..." She added as her siblings looked at her.

"Lisanna..." Mirajane gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah..." Elfman agreed and the released a sigh. "However...what do we do now...we can't let anyone know about this and soon enough, the others will ask about your pregnancy when it starts to show, so what should we do?" He asked as they looked at each other.

"I...I might have an idea..." Mirajane spoke and she took out a piece of paper that she was sitting on. "I saw this quest on the bulletin board back at the guild. It's a quest that supposedly takes about two years to complete. We can use this as a cover up to handle our pregnancy and not worry about our friends when they get suspicious." The other two looked at each other.

"But...if its a quest...wouldn't we still need to do it? I mean, we would be in danger if we get late into our pregnancy and..." Lisanna began but stopped when Mirajane shook her head.

"No, I don't think we have to worry about that." Elfman and Lisanna looked at her with confused expressions.

"What do you mean, Nee-chan?"

"Because...this quest is fake." She smiled. Both gasped.

"F-Fake? What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, I made this poster up and hung it about a day ago, you know to make sure it looked somewhat official and to fool the others. Luckily no one picked it up after a day and I took it. I made it to look like we were going on a legitimate quest. This is what I thought up when I took the test and saw that it came back positive." She confessed.

"I see...that was actually pretty smart, Mira-nee." Lisanna replied.

"Thank you. So, are you two prepared for this?" She asked and they looked at each other before giving a nod.

So, after the decision was made, the Strauss siblings prepared their journey ahead. They said their goodbyes to the guild and left Magnolia to go to a place far away where they wouldn't be recognized in the disguise of a quest. It is there that they stayed for two years. What they did and what happened with their pregnancy and what happened after...that is a tale for another day.

 **End**


End file.
